One Tin Soldier
by FunkifiedDari
Summary: Regina comes home to Emma after a long day at work. Pre-established Swan Queen which I will make another story to establish it if this one gets good reviews and such.


Emma watched from the doorway as Regina kissed Henry good night. He had fallen asleep almost an hour before she got home, but Emma knew Regina couldn't fall asleep until she personally made sure he was safely tucked into bed.

Regina quietly walked out of the room leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar behind her, just enough that light gently filtered in from the hall. Emma silently followed Regina to her bedroom, where she sat on the bed as Regina changed into her silk pajamas. She climbed onto the queen size bed and pulled the comforter around her, then lowered her head onto Emma's lap. Her breathing slowed as Emma leaned against the head board and placed one hand gently on her shoulder allowing Regina to relax for the first time that day.

"Are you okay, Gina?" Emma was looking down at her with such concern in her eyes they looked the same as an ocean right before a storm. Regina audibly sighed, she hated it when anyone called her Gina; except for Emma.

"I'm fine, dear." Regina didn't enjoy discussing her more stressful days at work to Emma. This had been what she wanted when she casted the curse after all, the difficulties of it weren't Emma's to bear they were hers.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" Emma tilted her head as she asked the question making her loose curls tickle Regina's cheeks and began running one hand through her short, dark hair, leaving the other hand on her shoulder. The heat radiating from Emma's body was making Regina drowsy, and she knew she would be asleep within minutes.

"Would you sing to me?" There was a voice in the back of her head screaming at her for asking; the only person who had ever sang to her was Daniel, but she was too tired to listen to the nagging voice.

Everything was quiet for a moment and all Regina could hear was Emma's slow, steady breathing. As Emma looked down at Regina's face the only song she could think of was one from an old movie that one of her foster mothers had loved; she had often used it to sing little Emma to sleep at night. She took a shaky breath and started singing.

_Listen children to a story that was written long ago._

'_Bout a kingdom on a mountain, and the valley folk below._

_On the kingdom was a treasure buried deep beneath the stone,_

_And the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own._

Emma's voice was rich and sweet as she sang the simple song, and Regina listened to the story she sang.

_So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill,_

_Asking for the buried treasure tons of gold for which they'd kill._

_Came an answer from the kingdom with our brothers we will share_

_All the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there._

Emma's voice grew in strength as she sang through the song.

_Now the valley cried with anger 'mount your horses, draw your swords'_

_And they killed the mountain people, so they won their just reward._

_As they stood beside the treasure, on the mountain dark and red,_

_Turned the stone and looked beneath it._

'_Peace On Earth'_

_Was all it said._

Regina had thought the song was over, but her breath caught as Emma sang through the final verse.

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend._

_Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end._

_Won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day,_

_But on the bloody morning after,_

_One Tin Soldier rides away._

A thick silence settled over the room when Emma's song had ended. Emma didn't know who Regina really was; she didn't believe it anyway, but the song had a message that hit Regina hard despite the song's story being so different from her own. She carefully got off Emma's lap and laid her head on her pillow. She had to try not to sound upset.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Gina." Emma leaned over and gently kissed the tiny scar above her lip that she adored before getting off the bed.

"I love you." Regina had only said that to Emma once before, but she was tired and feeling extremely sensitive. She was already half asleep when she thought she heard Emma reply.

"I love you too, my queen."


End file.
